Parody Life
by Imperfect Circles
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Cinderella was really stupid? If Zayn Malik couldn't look himself in the mirror because he was a vampire? If Taylor Lautner took his shirt off in public? Where the crap did that come from? I don't know. Well then read this! *WARNING! EXTREME PARODIES AND RANDOMNESS! WARNING*
1. First Order Of Business

**Thanks for reading this and not just skipping ahead.**

**Its important viewers don't take this the wrong way, I just wanted to get some people to laugh, nothing personal, but I hate flamers.**

**If you flame I will not stop, unless I get no reviews. So start reviewing! I need ideas :3 The team for 'Parody Life' Cant do everything on our own! We aren't the Funtologists. **

**If that's not a word it is now. **

**I do not accept flamers in any way, if you do in fact flame, I don't care but I hate you, you would then be officially locked up in my flamer jail.**

**C:**

**These Parodies are meant for laughs, do not in any way take it the wrong way.**

**That doesn't even make sense but, I hope you understand before I start rambling on about this weird and random stuff I want to spill out.**

**Whoever reviews will get a chapter dedicated to them, and only to them, THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT OR GOOD MORNING WHAT EVER TIME ZONE YOU LIVE IN OKAY BYE.**


	2. Stupidella

**Hi! Thanks for checking this out :)**

**Me and my friend, VickySchmicky, wrote this story together.**

**It isn't meant to be offensive, don't take it the wrong. If something seems to offend you, don't read, its that simple. But, its not reasonable to flame if you dislike this. Anyways, thanks, and read it all!**

* * *

**Stupidella AKA Cinderella**

Stupidella awoke to the blaring of her alarm clock. She yawned and stretched her arms, sitting up on her bed, "I wonder what time it is..." She thought to herself, when clearly the time was seven AM, due to her alarm ringing.

She tucked her feet into her slippers and turned to her alarm clock, it hurt her ears and she screamed. "DIE! DIE! DIE!" She yelled loudly at the alarm, whipping a metal pan out from nowhere and smacking the clock with it. When it finally shut down and was smashed to pieces Stupidella sighed, "Good." She glanced down to the pan still gripped in her hand, "Now, how did that get there?" She asked herself. She couldn't release how to release the grip of the object and began panicking.

"Mom!" She screeched, racing over to her mother who was cooking breakfast on the stove.

"I can't drop the pan!" Stupidella cried.

Her mom, Giselle, glanced over. "Just open your hand, honey." She instructed.

Stupidella opened her hand and the pan flew out, "Oh. Thanks!" She smiled weirdly before turning away, she walked into the cupboard and backed up. "Ow..." She moaned and rubbed her forehead. Suddenly she bounced on her feet, "All better!" She smiled, walking forward and bumping into the cupboard again. This went on for the whole day, while her little sister poked her finger on the stove while giggling.

"Stupidella!" Giselle called from outside. Stupidella raced outside to her mother, but of course, bumping into everything near her before stepping out the door.

"What! I was just in the middle of something with the cupboard. Apparently, he didn't want to move and let me through." She rolled her eyes.

Giselle shrugged, "Okay." She said, finding nothing unusual in that sentence. "Anyways. Its time for you to choose your new husband!" Giselle smiled.

"Okay." Stupidella gave a hefty nod, "Okay sir!" She gave a salute before walking over to the boys.

"Stupidella, may I?" A boy asked.

"Let me see... No..." Stupidella sighed.

"May-"

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Stupidella shrieked continuously. Finally stopping she turned to her mother, "They all suck. I know who to marry, though..."

"WHO?" Her mom asked excitedly.

"FREDRICK!" Stupidella exclaimed, swinging the same metal pan out of thin air, she kissed it squarely in the middle and sighed dreamily. "He's the best..."

"Uh... Okay?" Giselle shrugged.

* * *

**Then they had their wedding and Stupidella and her pan/Fredrick lived happily ever after.**

**Lets hope her sister turns out better then her...**

Stupidella's sister, Hermione, poked her finger with a beetle. Yes, I said it right.

**ALL HOPE IS LOST! HUMANITY IS MESSED UP *Spazzes***

**Join us next time in:**

**Twilight Saga, the remix...**


	3. Twilight Remix

**Welcome back to Parody Life :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Cinderella (Though I do own Stupidella ;D) and anything else I use unless I remix it.**

**Don't take these Parodies the wrong way, I love everything I use in this (Except for princesses, Chris Brown and Justin Bieber) and nothing is meant to offend the reader.**

**Anyways, carry on! :3**

* * *

**Twilight Remix**

Jacob dashed after Edward, his hand gripping Bella's tightly.

Edward hissed, "I deserve Bella!"

"No!" Jacob pouted, swinging his hand away from Bella's and crossing his arms "That isn't true!"

Edward frowned, "She is too ugly for you!"

Jacob turned to look at the camera, "You're right, aren't you." He said, smiling charmingly, his teeth shining like stars.

Bella gave a frustrated groan, "How is that supposed to make me feel better?!" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well... You wanted to date the vampire, you know." Jacob rolled his eyes.

Bella backed up, "What?"

"Haven't you read the book?" Edward huffed, "Its all in their, chapter (Whatever XD) book (Whatever)" He said, while grabbing out the book from thin air and flipping through the pages.

"What that's impossible! But Jacob is so-"

"Jacob weren't you just wearing a shirt?" Edward asked, glancing over to Jacob.

"I'm too fabulous for a shirt," Jacob smiled and flipped his hair.

"Uh..." Edward trailed off.

"You didn't know that, Edward?" Bella rolled her eyes, "He's been doing that for a while now, its his thing."

"No!" Edward cried, whipping off his shirt, "I did it! I'm to perfect for a shirt!"

"No. Your too pale for a shirt." Bella smirked.

Edward stared at her, annoyed.

"THE HORROR ITS HIDEOUS! HIDE HIS BODY! HIDE IT!" Jacob was screeching, turning his head away from them.

Edward put on his shirt again, frowning.

"As I was saying before, Jacob is so wonderful, and perfect." Bella sighed dreamily, "I don't like you Edward, me and Jacob are going to go ride off into the sunset. Literally."

Jacob gave a laugh before turning into a wolf, Bella hopping on after him.

"NO! BELLA WAIT! NO! YOUR TOO UGLY FOR HIM!" Edward screamed after them.

But they had already rode off into the sunset, people shrieking words not yet in the vocabulary list, out of freight.

* * *

**These chapters are really short. But you cant expect me to make a full chapter about the same thing, can you? O: I tried, sorry its probably only like, two hundred words. **

**Review if you agree you didn't like Edward and Bella together, I don't know why but I like Jacob better...**

**DON'T HURT ME!**

**Anyways, join us next time in, **

**Selena Gomez's Usual Sleepover**


	4. Selena Gomez's Usual Sleepover

Selena Gomez ate Selena O's (chips) with her friend Jackie while watching a comedy film, the Hangover (I never actually watched this but eh) She finally stood and turned to Jackie, "I'm going to go make dinner." She told her friend before leaving the bedroom and heading down the stairs to her kitchen.

Jackie was waiting for Selena for an awfully long time. "Selena is the food done yet?" She called down to Selena.

"When your ready come and get it!" Selena yelled back, though quoting her song.

"Is it lasagna again?" Jackie asked, while standing up to head downstairs.

"Nah nah nah nah." Selena replied, again, quoting her song.

Once Jackie had reached Selena, she grabbed a plate of the soup Selena had made and sat down to eat. While they were eating a knock was heard at the door. "I'll get it!" Selena chirped and walked over to the door, opening it up to see a robber.

"GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY!" He yelled, a gun clenched in his hand.

Selena let him inside.

"Hold on. I know for sure there is something I need to do, can you wait right here for a moment? I'll be right back." Selena told the robber.

The robber shrugged. "Oh. Okay." He sat down on the leather couch and stared at the ceiling.

"Want a drink?" Jackie asked the robber, who nodded. Jackie then brought the robber a drink and he slurped it down.

Selena returned after a while holding a book. "I know what I have to do! Call 91-"

"NO!" The robber shrieked and shot Selena before running out of the house screaming like a little girl.

(No Selena Gomez was hurt in the making of this story.)

* * *

**That was weird, I honestly got so confused when I was writing this chapter :P**


End file.
